


Желание летать

by Anonymous



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, глюк
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-16 15:55:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1353217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Предположим, что Брюса Уэйна в этом мире никогда не было. Соответственно, не было и Бэтмена…<br/>Дику – 33, Джейсону – 25.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Желание летать

Дверь открылась бесшумно, и Дик осторожно вошёл в квартиру, прислушиваясь в звукам. Тишина царила странная: вот вроде бы никаких звуков, но волоски на загривке вставали дыбом от напряжённого ожидания. Закрыв за собой дверь, Дик нажал выключатель, но свет не включился. Тогда Дик решительно позвал:  
\- Джейсон? Джей! Я знаю, ты дома!  
Ответа не последовало, и Дик Грэйсон, храбрый готэмский полицейский, в полной темноте отправился проверять собственное жилище на предмет незаконного проникновения.  
Он не боялся. Но, тем не менее, ощущение чужого присутствия оставалось.  
Вряд ли сюда сунется кто-то из преступников – все прекрасно знают, что с Грэйсоном шутки плохи. Особенно если рядом его приёмный сын. Но не стоит исключать вероятность гастролёров, которые не знают, во что влипли, оказавшись в Готэме.  
Обход квартиры ничего не дал. Если, конечно, не считать открытого окна в гостиной, из которого сильно сквозило.  
\- Джейсон? – Дик уже терял остатки терпения.  
\- Попался! – прямо перед ним вниз головой внезапно повис его приёмный сын, Джейсон.  
Он ехидно смеялся и раскачивался, повиснув на тросе, прицепленном к потолку.  
\- Джей… - Дик закрыл ладонью лицо и устало вздохнул. – Потолок потом кто чинить будет? Мы же только месяц назад ремонт сделали.  
Но его сын только мерзко хихикнул и повис, опустив вниз руки.  
Прикинулся мёртвой тушкой, как всегда. Уму не постижимо. Парню уже двадцать пять, а ведёт себя, как малолетний придурок.  
\- Слезай давай. Ужинать, кстати, будешь? И свет верни! – Дик вышел из гостиной, раздеваясь на ходу. – Барбара угостила печеньем, хочешь?  
\- Фууу… - было понятно, что Джейсон скривился. – Она уже задрала своими домогательствами!  
\- Не груби! Барбара никого не домогается!  
\- Это харассмент, Дик! Она же твой начальник!  
\- Она мой друг.  
\- Она…  
\- Джей, ещё одно слово – и мы опять поругаемся!  
Джейсон только фыркнул и спустился вниз. Висеть вниз головой ему надоело, а вот поесть было бы неплохо. Вдобавок…  
Вдобавок ссориться сейчас и правда ни к чему. Это не продуктивно. А у Джейсона была кое-какая информация, которой он хотел поделиться с Диком.

Дик Грэйсон неплохо готовил. Это признавали все, кому удавалось хоть раз попробовать его стряпню, и он этим гордился. Особенно он гордился своими умениями, когда видел, как Джейсон уплетает за обе щёки пасту с сырным соусом.  
Налив себе кофе, Дик уселся за стол.  
Готэм не был радужным городом, не сиял в солнечных лучах, как тот же Метрополис. Готэм негласно считался столицей преступного мира, в нём совершалось столько злодеяний, сколько приходилось бы на всю страну за год. Наверно, это потому, что у Лиги Справедливости вечно не доходили до Готэма руки. Здесь не было своего Супермена или Зелёной Стрелы. Но Дик считал, что они и сами неплохо справляются – без всяких там супергероев.  
Взять хотя бы Джейсона…  
\- Джей… - Дик нахмурился. – Что у тебя с рукой?  
Джейсон тут же замер, не донеся вилку до рта. Фыркнул и спрятал плохо перебинтованную левую руку под стол.  
Дик встал со своего места, совсем забыв про кофе, и подошёл вплотную к Джейсону. Протянул руку и потребовал:  
\- Покажи!  
\- Вот ещё! Я не маленький, могу позаботиться о себе и сам! – но ладонь всё-таки вытащил и даже позволил Дику вцепиться в запястье мёртвой хваткой.  
Лицо Дика вытянулось:  
\- Что с тобой сделали?  
\- Паяльная лампа… подумаешь…  
\- Господи, дай мне сил…

Ладонь Джейсона выглядела неважно. Доктор Лесли Томпкинс уже сделала выговор Дику и выставила его в больничный коридор, а теперь трудилась над ожогами Джейсона.  
Дик сидел на неудобном пластиковом стуле и думал, что из него всё-таки очень плохой отец получился.  
Он усыновил Джейсона, когда тому было тринадцать, а самому Дику едва исполнилось двадцать один. Почему это сделал, Дик не говорил никому, кроме Сьюзан Лори – куратора Джейсона из социальной службы. Потому что это больше никого не касалось – кроме них троих.  
Как и Дик, Джейсон потерял родителей, будучи подростком. Их истории оказались очень похожими: оба цирковые дети, даже занимались одним и тем же – воздушной гимнастикой. После убийства родителей Джейсон тоже оказался затянутым в волокиту социальных служб – без родных и друзей, без тех, кто действительно хочет заботиться о нём.  
Расследование убийства Тоддов вела детектив Мойра Броган, и именно она познакомила тогда патрульного Дика Грэйсона с несчастным сиротой. Расследование шло долго и со скрипом, за прошедшие полгода удалось доказать только то, что убийство совершили люди, причастные к наркобизнесу. Цирк давно уехал, а Джейсон Тодд, как свидетель, застрял в городе, который был ему совершенно чужим.  
Мальчишка оказался проблемным: он обозлился на окружающих, сбежал от временной семьи, и месяц его искали по самым жутким местам в Готэме. В итоге нашли, когда по одному отловили мелкую банду подростков. Джейсон оказался среди них. Весь этот месяц он жил на улице, воровал еду, устраивал драки с такими же бездомными мальчишками, отстаивая своё право поступать так, как считает нужным.  
И детектив Броган понадеялась, что Дик, которого взял когда-то под опеку старик Пенниуорт, сможет до него достучаться.  
Это было сложно. Сначала Джейсон в знак протеста покрасился в чёрный. Дик чуть инфаркт не заработал, когда увидел вместо блондинистого Джейсона незнакомого черноволосого подростка, засевшего на ветках дерева прямо напротив окна кабинета детектива Броган.  
Кое-как они нашли общий язык, Джейсон даже закончил школу. Но по ночам он удирал на улицу, бегал по крышам – и Дик не мог его остановить. Джейсон хотел снова летать, и его приёмный отец прекрасно понимал это желание.  
Потом Джейсон решил уехать в Нью-Йорк – поступать в университет. И там… пропал.  
Его снова искали, даже успели объявить умершим, потому что нашли сильно искалеченное тело человека, погибшего во время взрыва в метро. Опознали по схожей комплекции, старому перелому левой ноги, и рюкзаку с вещами, оказавшему ся рядом. Но Дик не хотел верить в гибель своего приёмного сына.  
Потом Джейсон рассказывал Дику жуткие вещи о своём отсутствии. Что его подобрали там, в пылающей после взрыва подземке, и женщина, которая спасла ему жизнь, выходив после страшных ранений, оказалась террористкой. Её звали Талия аль Гул, та самая, которую давно ищут все спецслужбы мира и Лига Справедливости. Талия научила его всему, что знала сама. Она надеялась, что из Джейсона сможет сделать своё оружие.  
Но Джейсон решил использовать её сам.  
Так и получилось, что спустя два года, грандиозная операция Лиги Теней по захвату в заложники генерального секретаря ООН провалилась с треском. Талию аль Гул и всю её организацию поймали спецслужбы. А Джейсон…  
…он вернулся домой. Седой, усталый, измученный, не знающий, примут ли его.  
Альфред Пенниуорт пережил глубокий шок, когда увидел, что перед ним на пороге стоит погибший несколько лет назад приёмный сын его подопечного, Дика Грэйсона. И первое, что сказал несчастному старику Джейсон – «Альфред, я убивал».  
Он месяц отсиживался в доме Пенниуорта, ждал, когда всё утихнет. Официально он по-прежнему оставался мёртвым, и это, наверно, было даже хорошо.  
Дик до сих пор вспоминал, с каким виноватым видом Джейсон решился прийти к нему. Поздно ночью влез в открытое окно квартиры и, судорожно всхлипывая, вцепился в спящего Дика, который проснулся в ужасе, не понимая, что происходит.  
Он ничего не захотел объяснять Дику. Совсем. Только молчал, временами огрызался, мог вспылить – а потом снова замолчать на несколько дней.  
У Джейсона больше не было узоров на подушечках пальцев – Лига Теней не желала, чтобы её члены оставляли отпечатки. Его тело покрывали жуткие шрамы от ожогов, ножей и пуль, некоторые кости заменяли металлические протезы, а половина позвоночника оказалась искусственно имплантирована.  
Иногда Джейсон смеялся, что он теперь уже не человек, и можно подавать заявку на вступление в Лигу Справедливости, вот только его туда вряд ли возьмут с таким-то прошлым.  
В Готэме Джейсон прожил ещё полгода, постепенно приходя в себя под неусыпным надзором старика Альфреда, окружённый заботой Дика.  
После чего заявил, что будет бороться с преступностью и дальше – своими методами.  
Дику эти «методы» не нравились, и это становилось причиной частых ссор, но изменить ничего уже было нельзя.  
Джейсон снова хотел летать. И он – летал.  
С крыши на крышу, из одной авантюрной истории – в другую.  
То, что случилось сегодня, было вполне ожидаемо. Неделю назад Джейсон внедрился в организацию, возглавляемую Двуликим. Сообщал Дику о всех незаконных поставках оружия, о каких удавалось узнать. И в конечном итоге его вычислили.  
Дик знал, что его сын очень даже может постоять за себя. Лучшего ученика Талии аль Гул голыми руками не взять. Но сердце всё равно обливалось кровью.  
И сейчас Дик Грэйсон, сидя в пустом больничном коридоре в три часа ночи, думал, что он – никудышный отец.

В Готэме всегда было слишком много преступников, маньяков и суперзлодеев. Город балансировал на грани хаоса, но как-то продолжал удерживать равновесие, не скатываясь в бездну безумия. Иногда Дику очень хотелось, чтобы у них уже появился хоть кто-нибудь, способный противостоять всему этому кошмару. Да будь у него возможность – он бы сам отправился набирать свою Лигу Справедливости для защиты города, который успел стать для него родным за все прожитые здесь годы.  
С сегодняшнего вечера у Дика Грэйсона начинался отпуск. Рабочий день закончился маленьким коллективным провожанием на отдых, и теперь храбрый патрульный готэмской полиции шёл домой, нагруженный пакетами с печеньем и пончиками от всей женской половины местного полицейского участка. О том, какой Дик сладкоежка, знали буквально все и беззастенчиво этим пользовались. Многие девушки имели на него виды, но Дик очень успешно отбивался. Пока успешно.  
А вот дома его ждал сюрприз. Нет, не праздничный стол, накрытый по случаю отпуска, а очень решительно настроенный Джейсон, сидящий на кухне, завернувшись в плед, и потягивающий какао из любимой кружки.  
\- Привет, Джей, - Дик сгрузил пакеты на стол у него перед носом. – Барбара передавала тебе привет и коробку пончиков с шоколадом.  
\- От врага не приму ничего, - фыркнул Джейсон и демонстративно отодвинулся в сторону от пакета.  
\- Что случилось? – всё-таки спросил Дик и устало сел на стул рядом с приёмным сыном. – Мне следует уже сейчас бежать обратно в участок?  
\- Нет. Но я хотел рассказать тебе об этом ещё вчера, а ты устроил весь этот переполох с перевязкой.  
\- Это не переполох, - Дик нахмурился. – У тебя действительно очень серьёзные ожоги. Могла попасть инфекция, и…  
\- Ой, да ладно тебе! – Джейсон снова фыркнул. – В Лиге Теней и не такое проходили.  
Он заметил, как снова начал зеленеть Грэйсон при упоминании Лиги, поэтому быстро сменил тему:  
\- В общем, меня вчера нашёл один парнишка… Заявил, что он частный детектив и у него есть ко мне дело. Представляешь? Он сказал, что всё про меня знает, и даже выяснил, что это я сдал тогда Лигу. Подожди, Дик, не кипиши раньше времени. В общем, он хотел бы предложить нам с тобой сотрудничество. Потому что: во-первых, он может обеспечить меня необходимым снаряжением; во-вторых, он, якобы, может нарыть компромат на любую сволочь в этом городе; в-третьих, у него достаточно средств, чтобы помочь провернуть любую операцию – хоть тайную, хоть официальную. Ну, и ещё он заявил, что взамен хочет только одного: возможности законно очистить этот город от всяких подонков. Прикинь?  
Дик озадаченно смотрел на сына:  
\- И что ты хочешь от меня?  
\- Хочу, чтобы ты проверил этого парня. Не хочется связываться с зелёным юнцом, который вообразил себя Суперменом. Или кто там у них, в Лиге Справедливости, за мозги отвечает? Чудо-Женщина? Я просто не хочу, чтобы нас с тобой развели как последних…  
\- Джей, - предупреждающе произнёс Дик.  
\- Кхм, в общем, не хочу, чтобы нас обманули. Так нормально?  
\- И как зовут этого твоего мецената?  
\- Тим Дрэйк. Ты про такого что-нибудь слышал?  
Честно говоря, про Дрэйка слышали многие. Очень многие. За время отсутствия Джейсона – пока тот считался погибшим – этот парнишка успел надоесть всему участку. Всерьёз его никто не воспринимал, конечно, но именно он заставил Дика окончательно убедиться, что Джейсон жив. Он просто прислал Грэйсону пачку фотографий, на которых кое-кто подозрительно знакомый занимался не совсем легальными делами вроде разборок с мафией. Смущал только цвет волос да пара шрамов на лице.  
Эти шрамы так и остались на лице Джейсона – рваный на виске и резаный на подбородке. И седина никуда не делась.  
Вздохнув, Дик ответил:  
\- Слышал. Много чего слышал. Парню едва-едва 18. У него были очень богатые родители, но внимания ему совсем не уделяли, и он занимался, чем вздумается. Возомнил себя Шерлоком Холмсом и собирал информацию на всех преступников в городе. На самом деле мозги у него работают потрясающе. Если захочет – сможет раскрыть любое преступление. Но проблема в том, что его методы…  
\- …как у меня, - гыгыкнул Джейсон и снова уткнулся в чашку. – Почему он не обратился к Броган? Она смогла бы использовать его по назначению.  
\- Потому что детектив Броган не использует несовершеннолетних в качестве информаторов и внедрённых агентов.  
\- А этот Дрэйк… и правда может помочь со снаряжением? – невинно поинтересовался Джейсон у чашки.  
\- Джей… - угрожающе начал Дик, но его сын уже сорвался с места, бросив на стуле плед, и помчался вон из кухни.  
Дик покачал головой и закрыл руками лицо. Это просто невозможно.  
Его Джейсон с каждым разом становится всё более неуправляемым. Впрочем, этого следовало ожидать. Доктор Томпкинс предупреждала об этом: пока Джейсон официально считается погибшим, он не будет чувствовать себя ответственным в полной мере за свои поступки.  
Но Джейсон хотел летать. И Дик не мог лишить его этой малости.  
Для его сына полёты над городом были единственной целью в жизни – даже после смерти.  
Если сейчас этот великовозрастный балбес примчится к Дрэйку с воплем, что согласен… если Дрэйк действительно сможет создать из них хоть какое-то подобие команды…  
То почему бы и не попробовать? Барбара и так была в курсе, что Джейсон жив и прекрасно справлялась с той информацией, которой они с ней делились. Если всё связать в одну цепочку и позволить этой цепочке слаженно работать…  
Кто знает, возможно, что-нибудь из этого да получится.  
В противном случае Дик может потерять Джейсона уже навсегда.

21.03.2014-23.03.2014


End file.
